


Meet the monster at the river's bottom

by Snehvide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby has friends everywhere, Caring Sam Winchester, Colonoscopy, Dean Winchester is hurt, Dean hasn't forgot about the Lucky Charms thing., Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kappa, Medical Examination, Monster of the Week, My OC is a jerk but she knows what she wants, Oviposition, Prostate Examinations, Protective Sam Winchester, Rectal Exam, Sam is a Saint, Swearing, casefic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: “Dunque—“ Sam si schiarisce la voce, ci riprova: “Dunque Dean ha qualcosa del genere dentro di sé?”La dottoressa sposta dei ciuffi di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio. “È molto probabile, sì. Le uova dei Kappa trovano un’ottima incubatrice nel corpo umano.”Il tracciato cardiaco segnala la perdita di un paio di battiti.“Che bella notizia,” In un modo o nell’altro, Dean qualcosa deve pur dirla. Anche solo per dare fiato ai polmoni che all’improvviso, sembrano non averne abbastanza.“Oh, sì, lo è davvero.” incalza il medico, “Se non avessi avuto il mio contatto, tra due giorni faresti la fine di Kevin, Harry, Daniel, Michael e chissà quanti altri ignari camperisti trascinati sul fondo di un lago da un Kappa e diventati pastone per i suoi cuccioli.” si volta, torna a settare un macchinario dall’altro lato del letto, sorride smagliante: “Invece, hai incontrato me.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Meet the monster at the river's bottom

**_Meet the monster at the river’s bottom_ ** _  
  
_

_  
_Che Bobby abbia conoscenze utili per qualsiasi evenienza, Dean lo sapeva già.  
Jennifer Morgans, per gli amici Jenny (così si è presentata), era stata presa di mira da una Kitsune nel lontano 1988, nel dormitorio della _Northern Vermont University_ ; ciò stava a significare che mentre lui frequentava la terza o la quarta elementare in qualche posto dimenticabile della Louisiana o dell’Alabama, la ghiandola pituitaria della dottoressa Morgans, futura gastroenterologa del Saint Peter’s Hospital di Burlington, ha rischiato di venire divorata da un orrendo mostro giapponese che Bobby ha squarciato appena in tempo, e chissà – forse accadeva proprio mentre era intenta a sottolineare, sui fitti tomi di medicina, la stessa procedura che quest’oggi è in procinto di eseguire su di lui, per colpa di quel _fottuto fratello del cazzo_ che si ritrova, e che mai, mai una volta si facesse i cazzi suoi.  
  
“Allora Dean, hai preso le compresse di bisacodile come ti ho detto al telefono?”  
  
“Sì, le ha prese.”  
  
Il fatto che Sam risponda al posto suo la dice lunga sul grado di affidabilità che i suoi occhi sbarrati e l’improvviso mutismo selettivo debbano ispirare.  
  
“ _Ottimo._ Hai bevuto anche i tre litri di soluzione?”  
  
“Sì, ha fatto tutto,” continua Sam, incurante, “è a digiuno da ieri, stamattina ha bevuto solo un paio di bicchieri d’acqua.”  
La stretta di Sam sulla sua spalla giunge improvvisa ed inopportuna.  
Dean sobbalza. La mano di Sam rimane lì.  
  
“Avresti potuto bere anche del Gatorade o della camomilla, ti avevo avvisato, no?”

Dall’alto dei suoi due metri e dall’invidiabile, intangibile posizione che può vantare, Sam inclina la testa e gli regala lo sguardo più rassicurante (e più irritante) che Dean abbia mai visto: “Beh, diciamo che ieri non eravamo particolarmente inclini alle degustazioni—“ l’arco che il pollice di suo fratello va a tracciare sulla sua scapola sembra in qualche modo amplificare la perdita dei propri punti fermi, lo speronamento della propria volontà a favore di quella di qualcun altro che agisce per un bene che lui non è in grado di vedere.  
  
Nel suo bel camice immacolato, la dottoressa sembra afferrare il concetto. Anzi, sembra non esserne nuova ad esso. Silente, si muove tra le piastrelle verdi della sala endoscopica come una di quelle creature eteree che, in un altro momento e in un’altra situazione, Dean avrebbe osservato con lo stesso miscuglio di orrore e di irrequietezza, prima di prendere la mira e colpirla con dei proiettili di sale di cui oggi, le sue mani aperte sulle ginocchia fredde, sentono l’assenza più che mai.

  
“Scariche limpide?”  
  
E in questo, Sam ha bisogno di un aiutino. Lo guarda.  
  
“Dean?”

“Eh?” freme, guarda suo fratello raggrinzire la fronte con fare interrogativo.  
  
“In bagno, hai avuto delle scar—“  
  
“Ah—s–sì—” sbatte più volte le palpebre mentre ripassa in mente il suono della _brutale_ domanda. “Sì.” conferma ancora, tossisce nervoso.  
  
“Va bene,” il medico si gratta distrattamente un sopracciglio con il cappuccio della penna con cui ha annotato qualcosa sulla sua cartella clinica, cambia posizione prima di marcare l’ennesima casella - “ti sei risparmiato il clistere, allora”

La nonchalance con cui pronuncia il suo verdetto accentuano la sensazione di freddo che colpisce Dean lì, lungo la schiena nuda e grondante di sudore.  
Quando la dottoressa compie un giro intorno al lettino d’esame su cui è seduto, si rende conto che è più di quanto sia disposto a tollerare.  
  
“Diamoci da fare, allora!”  
  
È troppo tardi per fare qualunque cosa, e lui lo sa.  
  
Gonfia il petto, l’aria gli si blocca in gola. La consapevolezza di ciò che sta per accadere sopraggiunge come uno schiaffo che lo riporta alla realtà dopo un intero giorno vissuto in quel che sembrava una sorta di bolla di sapone.

Al telefono, tutto aveva viaggiato sul filo dell’etere, impalpabile e inoffensivo.  
Una conversazione in viva voce della durata di quattro, cinque minuti scarsi: la dottoressa ha ascoltato solo metà della storia di Sam (perché è stato Sam a chiamarla, sia chiaro: lui non avrebbe dato un centesimo alla teoria del mostro lagunare, farneticata da quest’ultimo dopo aver parlato con dei montanari svalvolati del luogo e avvalorata da Bobby) prima di esprimersi, o meglio, di fissargli di punto in bianco un appuntamento per una colonscopia per il giorno seguente a mezzogiorno in punto.  
Quel che è accaduto in bagno dopo le pillole e i tre, infiniti litri di bibitone shakerato, è stato altrettanto surreale (a parte i crampi allo stomaco, quelli erano _realissimi_ ).  
Ma la vera e propria soglia del pericolo, quella in grado di richiamare in allerta tutti i suoi sensi come soldati in trincea, pronti a contribuire alla trasformazione in un essere spietato pronto a far tutto per la propria sopravvivenza, non era ancora stata varcata. Non se non adesso, però. _Ora_.

Gli occhi di Sam e della dottoressa sono adesso su di lui: punti esclamativi travestiti da interrogativi pronti ad abbattersi sul suo corpo, trafiggendolo come un escapista che non ha valutato bene la pericolosità del proprio numero.  
E non c’è proprio nulla che possa fare per evitarlo. È fregato.  
  
“Dean?—“ Di nuovo quella cazzo di mano sulla spalla.  
  
“Lo...” gli incisivi addentano il labbro superiore piegato in un sorriso completamente sbagliato. Tiene a fatica il contatto oculare, e non solo per i neon che sembrano volerlo abbagliare ogni qualvolta sollevi il volto verso di lei. “Lo ha già fatto in passato?”  
  
“Se ho già fatto colonscopie operative? Sono il mio pane quotidiano.”  
  
“Dean, è il vice primario di gastroenterologia di questo ospedale!” soffia Sam tra i denti, mortificato di riflesso.  
  
“Lo so bene, Sam!” - è una domanda più che lecita, la sua. Che cazzo!  
  
Dal canto suo, il fare sereno della dottoressa crea il giusto contrasto.  
Non sembra alterata dai dubbi sul suo conto, anzi. Approfitta di quella pausa per rassettare su di un carrello degli inquietanti strumenti di tortura estratti dallo sterilizzatore, e lo fa nel silenzio che solo chi ha dalla sua parte l’assoluta, inoppugnabile certezza di ciò che avverà, può vantare.  
  
Dean non resiste oltre.

“Ho—“ irrompe; i respiri sempre più corti, il cuore sempre più in gola, “ho bisogno di un minuto—“ fissa le cosce nude che spuntano da sotto al camice da esame che Sam, con qualche trucco di magia che solo lui conosce, è riuscito a fargli infilare pochi minuti prima, e _cazzo_ : non riesce davvero a credere di essere a quel punto.  
  
“Cosa sai sui Kappa, Dean?”  
  
Dean non ha ancora ripreso fiato e Sam non ha ancora terminato la sua tiritera sul fatto che ne abbiano già ampiamente parlato ieri, che, come ha detto Bobby, è necessario per valutare cos’è successo di preciso lì dentro, e _blah blah blah_ : lo schiocco della lingua della dottoressa sul palato è talmente impertinente da fermare ogni cosa e portare la conversazione su un altro piano.  
  
Dean raddrizza la schiena, ritrae il petto.  
Per un istante (e solo un millesimo di istante) il pensiero di ciò che sta per accadere da lì a poco scivola via dalla sua testa e la domanda della dottoressa è l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare.  
  
“So che sono dei fottuti figli di puttana, questo è certo.”

Che è più o meno l’equivalente di _‘poco, molto poco’._  
  
Gli angoli della bocca della dottoressa si sollevano in un sorriso compiaciuto, scioglie le braccia intrecciate sul petto.  
  
“Sì, si può anche riassumere così.”  
  
Si muove nella stanza, allunga le dita dalle unghie smaltate verso il carrello con sopra gli arnesi infernali per collegarli a dei cavi. Ne prepara svogliatamente uno, lo gira un paio di volte sotto ai suoi occhi, per poi avanzare verso Dean.  
  
“Come immagino tu abbia capito, i Kappa sono delle creature che vivono nelle acque dolci. Hanno un aspetto mostruoso, simile a quello di un rettile, e la tradizione narra che vivano principalmente in Giappone, che adorino i cetrioli e che siano particolarmente interessati ad una sfera contenuta nel retto degli esseri umani che, sempre secondo la leggenda, conterrebbe l’energia vitale di un individuo, di cui loro si nutrono.”  
  
Sam annuisce; Dean tira su con il naso, disgustato: è esattamente quanto ha decantato Sam leggendo su Wikipedia. Tutto ciò è _schifosamente_ patetico.  
  
“Un paio di queste affermazioni sono corrette, altre un po’ meno. Ti sfido ad indovinare quali.”  
  
Il volto di Dean perde colore quando la dottoressa prende con disinvoltura il suo polso. D’istinto, lo ritira offeso verso di sé, cingendolo con l’altra mano come fosse appena stato scottato, o _contaminato_.

“È solo un saturimetro.” spiega il medico, mostra sul palmo della mano la piccola, innocua pinza. “Non fa male.” Ne dà una dimostrazione sul proprio indice.  
  
“Dean, è un saturimetro –“ conferma fastidioso Sam, patetiche rughe di apprensione a rimodellarne il volto;  
“–serve a misurare il grado di ossigeno nel sang—“  
  
Dean chiude gli occhi, stringe il viso in una smorfia prima di sbottare,“Dannazione! Dacci un taglio, Sam! So cos’è un saturimetro!” mente; offre il suo dito indice alla lieve stretta dello strumento, che si rivela utile a camuffarne il tremore.  
  
“Che i Kappa vivano esclusivamente in Giappone è decisamente falso.”  
  
Sam torna in fretta sull’argomento lasciato in sospeso, non sa dire se per sincero interesse o per portare in fretta il discorso altrove: il cipiglio che intaglia la sua fronte però, è quello da letterato sprecato.  
Quando dà prova delle sue conoscenze da nerd, Dean è abbastanza certo sia in grado di estraniarsi a tal punto da dimenticare il contesto in cui si trova.  
  
“In teoria, non lo è. O per lo meno, non lo era,” la donna gira i tacchi, accende il monitor di uno dei vari apparecchi al suo fianco, poi rimestola all’interno di un cassetto del carrello alla ricerca di altra strumentazione: “Sino ad una decina di anni fa, nessun Kappa era mai stato avvisato al di fuori del Giappone. Ma si sa, le cose belle sono destinate a finire—“  
  
Il sopracciglio in segno di assenso, Sam e Dean lo sollevano all’unisono.  
  
“Immagino che alle dogane aeroportuali le uova di Kappa non vengano rivelate dai metal detector.”  
  
“Direi di no”,  
  
Dean riderebbe alla battuta di Sam, se solo una piccola mano indiscreta ed inguantata non si fosse posizionata sul suo petto, lì, dove è certo possa facilmente percepire il battito del suo cuore andare fuori controllo.

“Distenditi,”comanda il medico, la voce morbida e autoritaria lo riportano al suo turbato stupore, “monitoraggio cardiaco,” le confezioni degli elettrodi usa e getta mostrate tra le sue dita come fossero un full d’assi non stemperano il grado di minacciosità della sua frase.  
Dean è tanto così dall’esplodere, ma tace, esegue l’ordine senza ulteriori commenti. Sam ha già sciolto il fiocco del camice dietro il suo collo del resto, e se ancora dentro di sé potesse albergare una piccola ombra di dubbio circa il suo destino, la luce impietosa della scialitica sulla sua testa, adesso, lo annienta all’istante.

“Rilassati, Dean—“ mormora Sam piano, le parole gli ronzano sospese sulla sua testa come mosche, mentre il suo torace viene denudato per potervi alloggiare i vari dischetti adesivi, e cazzo - se vorrebbe davvero credere di riuscire a rilassarsi.  
Cerca di trattenere qualsiasi reazione quando il bracciale dello sfigmomanometro fascia il suo avambraccio: si evita almeno ulteriori commenti, ed è certamente un bene.

“Una delle cose non vere riguardo ai Kappa, è il loro aspetto.” sentenzia distrattamente il medico, pone una certa enfasi sulle ultime frasi, allude certamente a qualcosa di sconveniente che Dean non riesce a comprendere, ma ne è comunque infastidito senza una ragione precisa.  
  
“Che cos’hai visto, prima di venire spinto sott’acqua?”  
  
Dean fa mente locale, si sfiora la fronte fredda mentre dei flashback confusi si affollano nella sua mente.  
Il beep del monitoraggio cardiaco muta il proprio ritmo.

“Ho—ho visto Sam.” Il nome di suo fratello scivola fuori come una confessione scomoda ma necessaria. Si lecca le labbra prima di continuare. “Ho visto Sam che stava annegando, così sono entrato in acqua.”  
  
Gli occhi castani della dottoressa lo fissano immobili come necessitassero di più tempo per processare la rivelazione, poi tira su il mento, torna a muoversi nella stanza. “Ah.”

“È la risposta sbagliata?”

“No, no,” scuote la testa, “è solo che il Kappa, come molte creature acquatiche, è in grado di leggere la mente e attirare le sue vittime assumendo... altri tipi di sembianze. Ma non importa.” Taglia corto. Dean vorrebbe commentare con qualcosa, ma sente il rossore apparso sulle delle gote di Sam divampare anche sulle proprie, così, decide di lasciar morire l’argomento.

“Altra cosa non vera, è il loro interesse per la _shirikodama_ , la sfera che racchiuderebbe l’energia vitale di un essere umano e che secondo la leggenda, è collocata da qualche parte nel retto degli esseri umani.”  
  
Dean ingoia un groppo alla gola che fatica ad andare giù; è certo che la mano che Sam ha spostato tra i suoi capelli sia stata messa lì con tutte le buone intenzioni del mondo, ma non aiuta; sta solo peggiorando ogni cosa.  
  
“Cos’è successo una volta in acqua, Dean?”  
  
“I-io non ricordo bene,” Incalza spezzando il silenzio. Il monitor cardiaco segna un ritmo che sfaterebbe qualunque ‘ _niente’_. “Cristo, era tutto—tutto estremamente confuso lì sotto.”  
  
Ed è una mezza verità: _mezza_ perché una volta raggiunto ciò che credeva essere Sam e esser stato trascinato sott’acqua, le memorie di Dean diventano opache, confuse. Delle mani, che a quel punto aveva già realizzato non appartenere a Sam, lo hanno agguantato e _toccato_ in punti del suo corpo che la fame d’ossigeno li ha impedito di identificare chiaramente.  
Non ha idea di quanto la sua lotta per la sopravvivenza possa essere durata; è stato come se lì sotto, il tempo fosse stato diluito in un ritmo più adeguato all’ondeggiare di quelle minuscole particelle non ben identificate, sospese nelle torbide del lago, e dai primi attimi sott’acqua con il _mostro_ , al momento in cui si è risvegliato tra i ciottoli della riva su di un fianco vomitando acqua, con Sam (quello vero, questa volta - anche se, lì per lì, l’istinto di colpirlo in piena faccia gli ha quasi fatto compiere un gesto inconsulto verso il suo salvatore – già, a questo proposito, deve ricordarsi di trovare un momento per chiedergli scusa) che gli batteva ripetutamente tra le scapole con il taglio della mano, Dean ha un vuoto di memoria di grandezza più o meno vaga, che non sa (né vuole, in realtà) definire.  
  


“Esatto, è _confuso_ —“ la dottoressa alterna la sua attenzione tra Dean e il touchscreen di un computer al lato del letto che ha appena acceso.“In nessuno dei casi in cui è stato registrato _l’attacco_ di un Kappa, la _vittima_ è stata in grado di raccontare cos’è accaduto dopo il _rapimento_. È proprio questo che ha permesso il diffondersi di varie leggende al riguardo.”  
  
A quelle parole, Dean avverte ciò che sembrano una moltitudine di formiche invisibili risalirgli su per i polsi e stuzzicare quell’unica stringa dei suoi nervi che gli permette ancora di stare lì, disteso su di un lettino, a farsi incantare dalle parole di una sconosciuta che, con il _vile_ benestare di Sam, lentamente ed inesorabilmente, lo trascina con sé verso l’ultima cosa che sarebbe disposto a farsi fare.  
  
“Di certo, ci sono soltanto i fatti: non esiste alcuna _shirikodama_ nel retto degli esseri umani, ma esiste qualcosa dopo l’attacco di un Kappa—”, preme dei bottoni accanto al monitor, ciò che sembrano dei vecchi articoli di un giornale appaiono in pieno schermo.  
  
“Kevin Portmann, quarantadue anni, è stato attaccato da un Kappa mentre nel 2013 si trovava a pesca nel Vermont insieme ai suoi figli. Trasportato in ospedale, i medici hanno ipotizzato ad un malore mentre era in acqua, così si sono limitati a fare gli accertamenti di routine e rimandarlo a casa la sera stessa. Tre giorni dopo, brandelli del suo corpo sono stati ritrovati ovunque, sparpagliati all’interno del suo camper. Molti organi interni o parti di essi non sono mai stati ritrovati. Nei tre anni seguenti, succede più o meno la stessa cosa anche ad Harry Birds, Daniel Holmes e Michael Radcliff,- nessun collegamento tra loro, a parte un breve ricovero per malore in acqua avvenuto tre giorni prima, e l’incapacità di spiegare ai medici del pronto soccorso cos’è accaduto di preciso, se non di essere entrati in acqua alla vista _del proprio partner_ in difficoltà.”  
  
“Fantastico,” Dean piega il collo, soffoca l’orrore con il sarcasmo, finge di non aver sentito quali parole il medico abbia volutamente calcato. Sam distoglie lo sguardo dagli articoli, mette le mani in tasca, sposta il peso del proprio corpo sull’altra gamba.  
  
La dottoressa tocca lo schermo, presenta una nuova fotografia.  
  
“È andata meglio a lui, però.” Il tono muta, un sorriso compiaciuto illumina il piccolo visetto scarno, “Okabe Tsuyoshi, ventotto anni, residente a Kyoto. L’anno scorso ha voluto salutare il padre morto disperdendo le sue ceneri in un piccolo lago di collina nell’Hokkaidō, regione settentrionale del Giappone dov’era cresciuto. Anche lui viene attaccato da un Kappa, ma per lui, è diverso: lui a queste cose _ci crede_. Sa cos’è un Kappa, sebbene non come lo sappiamo noi. È preoccupato per la sua _shirikodama_ , ma non vuole essere preso per pazzo, così decide di andare urgentemente a fare una visita di controllo per lo stesso tipo di cancro al colon che ha ucciso il padre. Gli rimuovono _questo_.”  
  
La nuova immagine mostra un oggetto nero ovale con dei piccoli ganci alle estremità. Dean ritira il mento, piega gli angoli della bocca in una smorfia, ed è sollevato di ritrovare la medesima espressione su volto di Sam, quando si gira verso di lui.  
  
“Che diamine è?”

“È un uovo. Un uovo di Kappa.”

“Ed è stato rimosso dal—?”  
  
La dottoressa scorre le dita sul touchscreen, mostra quel che sembra una radiografia.  
  
“Al momento del ritrovamento era ancorato al cieco, la parte iniziale del colon.” indica un punto in cui si nota un certo scolorimento nelle immagini, che per Dean rimangono tuttavia incomprensibili.  
  
“Se Okabe non fosse andato in ospedale, l’uovo si sarebbe schiuso il terzo giorno dalla sua _installazione_.  
I Kappa che ne sarebbero nati lo avrebbero divorato dall’interno scavandosi una galleria, probabilmente all’altezza dell’ombelico e, una volta fuori, avrebbero continuato a banchettare con il suo cadavere finché sazi. Poi, avrebbero raggiunto un nuovo lago o fiume da infestare.”

La donna spegne lo schermo e Dean la considera in qualche modo una grazia. Apre la bocca per chiedere qualcosa che la nausea gli blocca in gola. Sam sembra intercettare la domanda.  
  
“Dunque—“ si schiarisce la voce, ci riprova: “Dunque Dean ha qualcosa del genere dentro di sé?”  
  
La dottoressa sposta dei ciuffi di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio. “È molto probabile, sì. Le uova dei Kappa trovano un’ottima incubatrice nel corpo umano.”

Il tracciato cardiaco segnala la perdita di un paio di battiti.  
  
“Che bella notizia,” In un modo o nell’altro, Dean qualcosa deve pur dirla. Anche solo per dare fiato ai polmoni che all’improvviso, sembrano non averne abbastanza.  
  
“Oh, sì, lo è davvero.” incalza il medico, “Se non avessi avuto il mio contatto, tra due giorni faresti la fine di Kevin, Harry, Daniel, Michael e chissà quanti altri ignari camperisti trascinati sul fondo di un lago da un Kappa e diventati pastone per i suoi cuccioli.” si volta, torna a settare un macchinario dall’altro lato del letto, sorride smagliante: “Invece, hai incontrato me.”

Il trionfo che legge sui suoi occhi mentre solleva tra le dita un lungo e spaventoso cavo nero, Dean è certo diventerà la nuova immagine che perseguiterà i suoi incubi nei prossimi cinque anni.

“—e con questo, posso farti diventare lo Tsuyoshi Okabe di _noialtri_.”

Non sa perché lo fa, non è neppure certo di aver capito bene cosa lo aspetta, in realtà. Fatto sta che balzare seduto sul lettino e tentare di strapparsi di dosso gli elettrodi, è la risposta più immediata e naturale che la sua mente sconvolta riesca a processare.  
  
“Cr—credo di dover andare—“  
  
Sam lo blocca prima ancora che possa raddrizzare le anche e scivolare giù dal letto.  
  
“Dean—“ la presa di Sam, calda e forte come la cosa _più grande e più forte_ che Dean possa in questo momento immaginare, si piazza sulle nocche sbiancate dalla stretta alle sbarre del letto.  
  
“Non mi farò trapanare il culo da quel serpente a sonagli laggiù, Sam!”

“Okay, calmati—“

“Non lo farò, ho detto!”

“Va bene, ma stai calmo—respira.”

“E non dirmi di stare calmo, _cazzo_!”

È ad un passo dall’isteria, Dean ne è consapevole; e sa anche che non è quella l’immagine di fratello maggiore che Sam ha avuto come riferimento per tutti quegli anni, e se ne vergogna. Profondamente.  
  
L’impassibilità della dottoressa lascia presagire una certa assuefazione a tali scenate.  
Abbassa l’endoscopio, fissa un punto imprecisato delle sue guance, poi, con disinteresse stringe le piccole spalle ossute al collo.  
  
“O questo, o un bel pasto in formula _all you can eat_ per orrendi mostriciattoli famelici. A te la scelta, ragazzo mio.”

È una sentenza più che una affermazione, e Dean non riesce proprio a trovare alcun appiglio, nulla a cui aggrapparsi, niente con cui controbbattere. Il suo sarcasmo è svanito, sublimato insieme alla discreta calma e compostezza faticosamente mantenuta sino ad ora, e davvero – trovare la pelle d’oca anche lungo il collo di Sam, _persino di su di Sam_ , è il crollo della sua ultima certezza.  
  
“Cazzo—“ Dean spalma una mano sulla faccia, stringe le proprie tempie pulsanti tra l’indice e l’anulare, le sente quasi esplodere. _Si sente,_ quasi esplodere. E la cosa più divertente, è che questa sensazione presto diventerà realtà, tra meno di quarantotto ore, con l’esattezza.  
  
“Mi scusi, io e mio fratello possiamo parlarne un momento in privato?”  
  
Sam è l’unica nota intonata in quel tripudio di caos e frastuono.  
  
La dottoressa si distanzia senza ulteriori commenti. Attento, Sam la segue con sino a quando non sparisce dietro ad un paravento in fondo alla stanza. Vede il suo petto alzarsi mentre tira un profondo respiro.

“Dean, non abbiamo molto tempo per parlarne ancora.”

Dean lo sa.  
  
“Cazzo, Sam, dovrei farmi infilare—“  
  
“Lo so. Ne abbiamo già discusso ieri sera. Hai perfettamente ragione, è un esame scomodo e invasivo, e nulla di quanto io possa dirti potrà cambiare questa realtà, ma...” disperde per un attimo il suo sguardo in giro per la stanza in cerca di un modo per comunicare qualcosa di sconveniente. Il fallimento è evidente. “—ricordati che potrai sempre chiedere di essere sedato, se lo vorrai. In quel modo sarà tutto più rapido e sono certo finirà prima di quanto tu possa immaginare.”  
  
“Fanculo, Sam, ti ho già detto che non voglio essere sedato!” sgusciata fuori all’improvviso, la fermezza di quella frase viene fuori senza alcuno sconto sulla sua ferocia.  
  
“Va bene, Dean.” Sam solleva i palmi in segno di resa, “Nessuno ti sederà.”  
  
“Come fai ad esserne così certo?”

“Perché non lo permetterò. È una promessa. Non lascerò che tu venga sedato se non lo vorrai. Ma ti prego—“ Sam incespica, distoglie lo sguardo per un attimo, “— _ti prego_.”  
  
Cristo, perché deve fare sempre così? Perché Sam deve sempre metter su quegli occhi lucidi e quel labbro tremolante che una parte del suo cervello assocerà sempre e comunque a quel fratellino petulante che gli chiede di non andare via, di non lasciarlo da solo, di non partire insieme a papà per una caccia, di non lasciare il suo capezzale quando malato– e che cazzo! Che cresca, una buona volta! Che si decida a farlo crescere, _per una volta_!

“Ti sei tuffato in quel lago per me,”  
  
“Dio, non l’ho fatto per te! Era un dannato figlio di puttana squamoso scappato da un cartone animato giapponese!”

“Ma tu non lo sapevi. Tu hai visto _me_. E non hai esitato due volte a tuffarti in mio soccorso. Non sarebbe successo se non fossi andato a perlustrare l’altra sponda del lago.”  
  
“Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
  
“Sto dicendo—“ Si ferma, preme una mano sui propri zigomi come a volerli rimodellare e se non fosse che in questo momento lo stia un po’ odiando, Dean lo troverebbe _adorabile,_ come ogni qualvolta che fa così. Sam abbassa per un attimo lo sguardo verso i propri piedi prima di risollevare la testa e presentargli un nuovo Sam “—sto dicendo che adesso chiameremo la dottoressa e lascerai che ti infili su per il culo quel che le pare e _come_ le pare. Perché desidero avere ancora mio fratello qui con me tra due giorni, sono stato chiaro?”  
  
Dean ritrae il viso, non fa caso neppure alle gocce di sudore freddo che gli rigano la fronte.  
Ingoia qualcosa, prima di scuotere la testa.  
  
“Cristo, certi toni non ti riescono neanche se ti impegni—“

Le guance di Sam si chiazzano di un rossore discontinuo, scuro e frastagliato su alcuni punti, sgombro di qualsivoglia colore, su altri. Risucchia in dentro le labbra, tira su col naso in perfetta aderenza al sempreterno bambino nel suo cervello: dovrebbe essere soddisfatto, ha ottenuto il suo scopo.  
  
“Ne ho abbastanza di questa storia—“ mormora Dean, ha la voce impastata d’altro ma non vuole soffermarsi più di tanto su questa cosa. Strofina il polso sulle narici, deglutisce– è il segno distintivo della sua resa. “Vediamo di farla finita. “  
  
Sam annuisce, ha già rilassato le spalle, ma a giudicare dal modo in cui il suo pomo d’Adamo si abbassa, Dean sa che ha una voglia incontenibile di gettarglisi al collo e piagnucolare, come al solito.  
Non avrebbe mai detto che i rumorosi tacchi della dottoressa sarebbero risuonati alle sue orecchie come qualcosa di atteso.  
  
“Se il problema è la sedazione, avresti potuto anche dirmelo prima. Una fiala in meno da rimettere al suo posto.”

“Che sia chiaro: non voglio essere sedato in nessun caso. Accetto solo a questa condizione.” Dean sente le sopracciglia piegarsi in un modo totalmente sbagliato, ma fanculo.  
  
“Non c’è problema,” assicura la dottoressa, la ridente cantilena è la stessa che ha sentito un centinaio di volte da mostri e demoni poco prima di avere le loro fauci sul collo, ma si dice che faccia questo effetto perché sta per piantargli un ago in un braccio, e non è che ci siano poi così tante differenze.  
  
“Comunque sia, un accesso venoso lo prendiamo lo stesso, in caso cambiassi idea—“

Dean volta il collo, soffia tra i denti (e sul petto di Sam, a cui si accorge di essersi aggrappato solo quando riapre gli occhi – il suo odio per gli aghi è qualcosa che suo fratello conosce meglio di quanto la sua dignità sarebbe disposta a tollerare) nel momento in cui la dottoressa buca una vena su dorso della sua mano.  
  
“Ci ha già pensato quell’essere disgustoso a farmi qualcosa di cui non ho memoria, difficilmente cambierei idea.”  
  
Il medico fissa l’ago cannula con un cerotto adesivo, solleva il viso verso di Dean e poi verso Sam: l’antifona è chiara. Tace per alcuni secondi, il tempo di mettere insieme le parole giuste.  
Poi, senza incontrare il suo sguardo, annuisce: “Verificheremo anche la presenza di eventuali _lesioni_ _specifiche_. Tieni in mente però che le tecniche riproduttive dei Kappa sono tutt’ora sconosciute. Non è detto che il posizionamento dell’uovo avvenga... _nel modo in cui immaginiamo_.”  
  
Ed è brava, Dean deve ammetterlo: le sue parole sono lontane dallo spazzare via quel tarlo ( _il_ _tarlo –_ quello più disgustoso con cui abbia mai avuto a che fare) che cerca come può di farsi strada nella sua mente, ma gli permette di concedersi un piccolo di tocco di sollievo senza sentirsi patetico.  
Quando rimette a posto gli elettrodi caduti sotto le sue dita, Dean sa che la mano che la dottoressa poggia sulla spalla, non è così casuale come vuol apparire. Si ritrova disteso prima ancora che se ne renda conto.

“Dottoressa Morgans, quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che mio fratello possa essere dimesso dopo la rimozione?”  
  
Dean ha l’impressione che Sam abbia posto quella domanda solo per evitare che il silenzio raddoppiasse il proprio peso quando ha visto il medico indossare un nuovo paio di guanti e un camice chirurgico, e il suo petto ha sussultato.  
  
“Se non ci saranno complicazioni, anche subito. E faranno bene a non essercene, dato che giustificare il suo ricovero al primario richiederà tutta la fantasia che non ho. Ad ogni modo, potete chiamarmi Jenny. Siamo colleghi.”  
  
Sam sorride mentre lo aiuta a rotolare su di un fianco e assumere la posizione laterale richiesta.  
  
“Noi non siamo medici.”  
  
“Siete cacciatori, però.”

Dean stringe gli occhi, sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena quando gli angoli del camicione che indossa vengono ripiegati sul suo fianco, svelandone le natiche intirizzite. Spinge il mento sul collo, piega il ginocchio destro al petto così come gli viene chiesto di fare.

“Quindi sarebbe una cacciatrice anche lei? Non si direbbe. E da quando?”  
  
Okay – forse Sam ha ragione a bisbigliargli quel _Dean!_ di rimprovero: di tanto in tanto tende a dimenticare che non è sempre una buona idea porre questa domanda in modo così diretto.  
Senza rispondere, il medico corregge la posizione delle sue gambe, la mano batte leggera sul retro della coscia: “Sei teso come una corda di violino, cerca di rilassarti. Non sarà così orrendo.” squilla, nel discreto tentativo di guadagnare tempo.  
Adesso sì che non c’è cellula del proprio corpo che Dean non senta ardere sotto la fiamma della vergogna.

“Si può definire il mio secondo lavoro.”  
Il medico spezza inaspettatamente il silenzio. Predispone delle flebo su un’asta, controlla bene le diciture prima di appenderle. “Dovevo trovare un senso al fatto che la compagna di camera di cui ero innamorata fosse in realtà una Kitsune capace di farmi questo.”  
Approfitta del cambio di guanti per sollevare i capelli e mostrare la cicatrice di una grossa ferita perforante alla nuca.  
  
“Bobby Singer, che a quei tempi pensavo fosse _Rob il giardiniere del campus_ , entrò appena in tempo per piantarle un pugnale d’argento nel cuore e salvarmi la vita.”

“Mi dispiace.”  
Viene fuori malissimo, ma va bene così. In fondo, Dean non poteva sperare venisse meglio, dato che qualcuno alle spalle sta divaricando le sue natiche, e lui se le sta lasciando divaricare con spiazzante, raccapricciante naturalezza.  
Sam dall’altro lato del capezzale non può vedere; il lenzuolo chirurgico che la dottoressa ha sapientemente rassettato intorno alla sua schiena servirà pure a qualcosa, ma Dean è certo che suo fratello abbia comunque intuito tutto, per questo ha piazzato sapientemente il palmo della mano sul suo bacino.

“È acqua passata, e in fondo, non è andata così male” continua il medico, “è stata come ottenere una doppia specializzazione: gastroenterologia e _demonologia orientale_. Due al prezzo di uno.”  
  
Dean porterebbe volentieri avanti quel botta e risposta capace di trascinarlo altrove con la mente ancora per un po’, ma niente al mondo avrebbe potuto prepararlo davvero a quelle dita inguantate che, ruvide, vanno a sondare la pelle attorno il suo orifizio. Gli sfugge un grugnito, stringe i pugni.  
  
“Va tutto bene, Dean—“ mormora Sam, ma _tutto_ sembrerebbe suggerire piuttosto il contrario, il modo in cui ha rafforzato la presa sulle sue costole, sopprimendo qualsiasi possibilità di sottrarsi a ciò che sta avvenendo, non è che un’ulteriore prova.  
  
“Non irrigidirti così, sto solo guardando, per adesso —“  
  
Forse, in un universo distante anni luce, quel _per adesso,_ sarebbe suonato consolatorio, ma la verità è che solo assorbendo quel dettaglio Dean prende consapevolezza dei rivoli di sudore che hanno cominciato a colare dalla sua schiena e dalla fronte, appiccicando il camicione tra le scapole e ricoprendo ogni centimetro del corpo di brividi, come a voler creare una corazza di spine volte a proteggerlo.  
  
“Adesso do un’occhiata superficiale all’interno, sentirai un po’ freddo, ma niente dolore—“, e mentre inspira l’odore di quel che è certo sia gel lubrificante, Dean chiude gli occhi e spera pateticamente che le braccia di Sam strette intorno alla sua vita e alle sue scapole possano davvero offrirgli riparo da ciò che sta avvenendo dietro di sé.  
  
“Un bel respiro profondo.”  
  
Sobbalza, mormora un’imprecazione dal sapore amaro quando un dito della dottoressa si fa strada dentro di sé. Non fa veramente male, il fastidio è per lo più nella sua testa, ma è una di quelle consapevolezze che non portano alcun vantaggio.

Il bolo di fuoco che alberga nel suo stomaco risale rapido lungo il petto e il collo, ed esplode sul viso. Dean si sente avvampare. Stringe tutto, denti, occhi, viso contro l’incavo del suo avambraccio piegato.

Sam soffia un flebile sshhh, muove la mano sul suo collo e sulla sua nuca quando forse il modo in cui sta tremando diventa difficile da ignorare. “Stai andando alla grande.”  
  
“Anche qui sotto _stai_ alla grande,” commenta la dottoressa, un’espressione sollevata sul viso, “Ad un primo esame, non c’è nulla che lascerebbe pensare ad una _attività penetrativa_. Non sembrano esserci lacerazioni né sanguinamenti. È un po’ inutile, dato che hai già preparato il colon all’esame di oggi, ma farò comunque un tampone esterno ed interno.”  
  
Dean apre la bocca e sfiata. Per la notizia così come per il dito che ha finalmente abbandonato le sue viscere.  
  
La dottoressa si volta a cambiare i guanti, abbassa la lampada prima di recuperare qualcosa da un carrello accanto “Ad ogni modo, sono quasi certa di poter dire che la riproduzione dei Kappa sia destinata a restare un mistero ancora per qualche tempo.’

Sam sorride, e quando riapre gli occhi, a Dean sembra di non aver mai visto un sorriso più genuino sulle labbra di suo fratello da quando tutto ha avuto inizio. Ne fa uso per piantare il mattone numero uno della sua dignità.  
  
“Sapere di non essere diventato la _puttana_ di un mostro giapponese è consolante, in effett— _cazzo!_ ”

“Respira.” cantilena la donna, autoritaria. “Non ho ancora finito.”

La violazione del lungo cottonfiock ridimensiona la volgarità del suo entusiasmo. È rapida e discreta con quei cosi, ma lontana anni luce dall’essere gradevole.  
  
“Okay, adesso arriva la parte più interessante—“ è abbastanza certo che il termine giusto fosse qualcosa di diverso da ‘ _interessante’_. Dean piega la testa, si sporge oltre le sue spalle: l’endoscopio, lungo e nero, è già stato collegato al monitor accanto al suo letto e la dottoressa è intenta a verificarne la funzionalità sotto la severa luce della scialitica. Un fremito, come una scarica elettrica, lo attraversa da capo a piedi.  
  
“Sei pronto?” domanda la dottoressa, improvvisamente seria e quasi materna.  
  
Dean non risponde, e Sam evidentemente, lo conosce abbastanza da sapere a cosa il suo silenzio faccia da preludio.  
  
“Ehi—ehi Dean—“ Sam ne richiama l’attenzione recuperandone il viso tra le mani. “Andrà tutto bene, okay?”  
  
“I—io non posso farlo, Sam--”  
  
“Dean, avanti, non ricominciare. Ne abbiamo parlato a lungo—“  
  
“Non—“ si volta ancora, la pacatezza con cui Jennifer Morgans sta lubrificando lo strumento rende tutto ancora più surreale. “Non credo di farcela—“ balbetta, Dio solo sa cosa lo stia ancora trattenendo lì, anzi. Probabilmente non lo sa neanche lui.  
  
“Dean, ti rimarrebbero meno di due giorni di vita se adesso non permetterai alla dottoressa di aiutarti, okay?"  
  
“Vorrà dire che guiderà sino a Las Vegas e trascorrerò i miei ultimi due giorni tra alcol e spogliarelliste!”  
  
“Dean!” rimprovera Sam, facendo fallire all’istante il timido tentativo di Dean di puntellare il gomito sull’eco pelle del lettino, “lo hai promesso.” La mano di questo, sul suo fianco ha cambiato stretta: non è più lì solo da conforto. Si è mossa. È scivolata in basso, sotto la sua anca piegata, e gli sta impedendo di cambiare posizione: lo sta contenendo.  
Quel grandissimo, immenso _Giuda Iscariota_ di suo fratello lo sta _contenendo_ , e Dean è talmente roso dalla rabbia e dalla indignazione che l’unica cosa che riesce a fare, è ammutolire.  
  
“ _Me lo hai_ promesso.” gli intima ancora, e il timore di una colonscopia, all’improvviso, è niente in confronto allo sguardo ferino.  
  
“Dunque,” il medico interrompe il lento scambio, un filo di malcelata irritazione nel tono, “La colonscopia è una procedura particolarmente delicata e non priva di rischi. Senza sedazione, lo è ancora di più, e in nessun modo potrei svolgerlo se non rimarrai completamente fermo e collaborante. Quindi, te lo chiederò ancora una volta: hai intenzione di liberarti del Kappa o vuoi fare la fine degli sprovveduti che non sapevano con che cosa stavano avendo a che fare?”  
  
Il suo volto distorto riflesso sulle barre tubolari del letto, il respiro corto ed ansimante, il beep del monitoraggio cardiaco impazzito: tutto il crescendo di una melodia stonata che ha un solo epifania: il panico.

È a quel punto che Sam gioca tutto. Abbandona l’anca e il fianco, prende tra le mani il volto di Dean, lo chiude premendo sulle guance come stesse stringendo tra le mani qualcosa di prezioso.  
  
“Voglio ancora il mio fratellone con me tra due giorni, è chiaro? Lo voglio al mio fianco, a prendersi cura di me come ha sempre fatto, a trascinarmi in giro per i fottuti cinquanta stati in sella alla sua adorata auto cantando a squarciagola qualche canzone che ha fatto la storia del rock. lo voglio mentre corre per primo verso il letto più pulito di qualche fetido motel divorando hamburger pieni di bacon e cipolla, mentre fa a pezzi un abominio del Purgatorio che io non sono riuscito a sconfiggere, mentre mi salva il culo da tutto– e tu me lo darai. Mi hai capito? Non lascerò che sia un mostro o uno stupido esame clinico ad impedirmi di averlo!”  
  
Si domanda se Sam si sia accorto delle lacrime che hanno preso a rigargli il viso, impegnato com’era a snocciolare il suo bel monologo da duro. _Stupida principessa con il ciclo._

“Me l’hai già fatta prima questa predica, è la seconda parte?”

Sam non cede, passa una manica della sua camicia di flanella sul volto come a rassettare un banale incidente fisiologico. Lo sguardo è sempre quello: offeso e incazzato.  
Sembra essere perfettamente conscio del fatto che il suo discorso abbia ottenuto l’effetto desiderato.  
  
“Io comunque non ti ho promesso proprio niente—hai fatto tutto da te.“

È la frase più intelligente che riesce a dire sotto quello sguardo, prima di ascoltare la voce guida del medico alle sue spalle, respirare secondo il ritmo indicato, e mordersi l’interno guancia quando la scivolosa punta dell’endoscopio tenta il suo ingresso dentro di lui.  
Geme, si curva sullo stomaco un gambero.  
  
“Respira.” comanda il medico, rammentando il consiglio ( _ordine_ ) di pochi minuti fa e già dimenticato.

“Cazzo—“  
  
Dean preme la guancia contro il cuscino, le dita si contorcono contro il lenzuolo di carta chirurgica, cercano un appiglio che non trovano da nessuna parte, se non nelle dita di Sam, pochi secondi dopo.  
  
“Non ostacolarlo. Scivolerà dentro molto più facilmente se lo lasci entrare—”

Percepisce i muscoli dilatarsi e cedere sotto la prepotente avanzata del mostro metallico, la saliva ristagnare in gola e creare un bolo che non gli permette di respirare. E non respirare significa soffocare, soffocare significa morire, morire significa... _fanculo tutto_. Davvero, fanculo.  
  
Una stretta gentile sul fianco lo distrae appena in tempo, “È dentro,” comunica la dottoressa,  
“È fatta. Dai, almeno la parte più ardua è superata.” Dean sa bene che non è così, perché è ad un passo dal vomitare, ma nonostante tutto, gli piace crederlo, almeno per un po’.

“Presto sarà tutto finito, Dean—“ e cazzo, perché quelle frasi di Sam lo consolano a tal punto da lasciare persino che le pronunci per intero? Perché, unita a quella stretta con cui gli cinge le nocche, suo fratello sembra dargli ciò di cui ha bisogno? (Da quanto in qua un cavo nel suo deretano ha il potere di fare tutto questo?)  
  
“Tutto bene laggiù? Stai bene, Dean?” chiede la voce irritante della dottoressa dietro di sé, e la schiena di Dean, madida di sudore, raggela. I peletti lungo le braccia e le gambe si tendono.  
  
“Divinamente,” risponde senza voltarsi, dissipando contro il palato un misto tra un gemito e un’imprecazione. Non può (ne vorrebbe) vedere lo schermo dove i meandri del suo intestino vedono per la prima volta la luce, ma a giudicare dall’espressione rapita di Sam, devono essere particolarmente interessanti.  
  
“Ci siamo,” rammenta il medico, in quella che Dean intende come una breve pausa di adattamento (e di cortesia) prima di spiegare due o tre cose dei movimenti e delle sensazioni che potrà percepire, delle manovre che potrebbe fare, del modo in cui tenteranno di esplorare ogni singolo angolo del suo colon alla ricerca dell’uovo, o _delle uova_ – avvisa, sollevando ulteriori dubbi: Dean sa che nessuna di quelle informazioni potrebbe comunque essergli di sollievo.

  
  
Ci ripensa sulla sedazione solo alle prime curve del sigma, e dopo cinque-sei tentativi di far avanzare il colonscopio tra lamenti che non piacciono a nessuno.  
Sam smette di inumidire la sua fronte, interrompe bruscamente la narrazione di un possibile caso letto sul giornale relativo alla scomparsa di alcuni ragazzini nell’Indiana e del ritrovamento del cadavere fittizio di uno di loro; sono stati i suoi punti fermi per tutto il tempo, e perderli, per Dean, è come perdere il terreno sotto ai piedi. Non vede bene cos’è che suo fratello raccoglie dalle mani della dottoressa quando apre gli occhi per la prima volta dall’inizio della _procedura_ : li ha tenuti serrati per tutto il tempo, portandosi con la mente ad Hawkins e tracciando, nel buio delle palpebre, l’aspetto della creatura tanto geniale da disturbarsi a creare dei cadaveri finti, che in tutti i casi, orribile per quanto fosse, non sarebbe mai stata orrenda quanto il dolore che si irradia nelle sue viscere.  
Tutto intorno a lui è adesso un caleidoscopio liquido, immagini difformi, il parabrezza in un giorno di pioggia. E in quel tripudio di illogicità, Sam deve certamente aver visto brillare nei suoi occhi la supplica che cercava.  
  
“Metti questo, ti aiuterà un po’,”dice, scostando piano la testa dal cuscino per far passare una cannula nasale intorno al collo.  
Dean non commenta, offre in risposta solo sguardi vacui e pallore. Non sa dire se è la carezza dell’ossigeno o quella di Sam tra i suoi capelli a offrirgli maggiore conforto, ma va bene così.  
Assottiglia gli occhi, si lascia sfuggire un gemito quando una fitta lo attraversa d’improvviso in un punto imprecisato del ventre.  
  
Sente la dottoressa commentare qualcosa circa la sua saturazione, ma non crede di volerne sapere di più.  
Il resto, è un rapido giro di cenni d’intesa tra Sam, il medico e, in ultimo, anche lui – che non è del tutto sicuro di aver capito, ma ancora una volta, sente di dover confermare il _va bene così_.

“È una sedazione blanda”, rassicura la donna, sospendendo temporaneamente l’attività del colonscopio per raccogliere la sua mano e iniettare qualcosa nell’accesso venoso, “non ti accorgerai neanche di esserlo,” ma in verità, Dean si sentirebbe immediatamente di dissentire.  
Qualunque cosa abbia fatto scendere nelle sue vene, è più potente di quanto creda.  
  
I palmi della mano impregnati di sudore allentano la morsa; lentamente e senza rendersene conto, scivolano via dalle mani di Sam. Ed è incredibilmente, meravigliosamente okay.  
  
Ciò che accade nel suo intestino diventa improvvisamente qualcosa di distante, di irrilevante dai suoi interessi principali (che in questo momento, non vanno al di la del respirare e sbavare ad occhi chiusi sul cuscino); è come se di colpo, il mostro nero stesse viaggiando nel culo di qualcun’altro: di Sam, ad esempio, che nei brevi frangenti in cui riapre gli occhi, lo vede alternare fugacemente lo sguardo stitico tra il suo viso e lo schermo che non può vedere.  
E nel suo stomaco si agita qualcosa, qualcosa di bello, qualcosa che ha il dolce sapore del sollievo.

“Bingo,” sente, in un momento imprecisato, e un ricordo, flebile come una fiammella, si accende nella sua mente buia ad illuminare un angolo dimenticato: da bambino adorava il bingo. Specie a Natale, quando truccava le caselle di Sam affinché non vincesse mai e si accaparrasse tutti i _Lucky Charms_ rimasti.  
Gli angoli delle sue labbra si distendono in un sorriso umido e stordito, totalmente discordante con ciò che avviene al di là dei suoi occhi chiusi (che ripete, non ha comunque importanza).

“Eccolo qui, il nostro amico.”  
  
Forse avrebbe voluto vederlo anche lui, _l’amico_ in questione annidato tra le curve del colon ascendente, ma la verità è che la sua mente offuscata ricorda appena a cosa si stiano riferendo, dunque, mentre lascia che le sue palpebre si abbassino di nuovo, decide arbitrariamente che non è poi così importante scoprirlo.

“Guarda un po’ com’è ancorato bene...” la voce alle sua spalle cambia tono: “Sam, non svenirmi qui. Avrò bisogno di aiuto e non posso permettermi un infermiere.”  
  
“Non—non sto per svenire—“  
  
Non ci sarà mica un pesce pagliaccio, lì dentro?, vorrebbe dire Dean, ma rinuncia e tiene l’osservazione per sé. Il sorriso si allarga, gli occhi chiusi si allargano in un’espressione felice, totalmente trasognata.  
  
“Avanti, vieni dalla mamma, _cucciolino_ —“  
  
All’improvviso, accade qualcosa. Il beep del monitoraggio in allarme comincia a risuonare per tutta la stanza, la sua urgenza colpisce i timpani e il surreale silenzio di appostamento in cui la sala operatoria era sprofondata, di colpo, crolla.  
  
Dean apre gli occhi di scatto, spalancati verso il vuoto come stesse risorgendo improvvisamente dallo stupore di una possessione. Le mani di Sam, ovunque sul suo corpo, non sono più solo di Sam; sono anche di un _Sam-non-Sam_ che rivela la sua vera forma solo tra le torbide acque di un freddo lago del Vermont, dentro la quale Dean non riesce più a percepire nulla che non sia il panico, il disperato bisogno di Sam (quello vero) e il disperato bisogno di ossigeno (e più o meno, le due cose si equivalgono).  
  
Tutto ciò che ottiene però, sono frammenti indistinti.  
  
“Merda—“  
  
“Che succede? Dean!”

“Questo figlio di puttana si è accorto di noi e sta cercando di restare dentro come può. Sam, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Devi tenere tuo fratello più fermo che puoi, o il colonscopio potrebbe causargli danni seri – Sam!”

“Ci sto provando!”  
  
“Fermo, Dean!”  
  
“Vieni via, brutto bastardo—!“

Dean sente il suono delle proprie urla ergersi al sopra degli allarmi impazziti, ma non le percepisce come proprie. A spalancare la sua bocca e polverizzare le sue corde vocali, è la stessa entità che lo fa scalciare e recalcitrare fino alla schiuma, cercando in tutti i modi di divincolarsi dalla stretta di Sam, decretando di propria volontà che non è una buona idea quella di restare fermo, attonito di fronte al terrore così come farebbe lui se il suo corpo fosse ancora una sua esclusiva, e non c’è _alcun_ modo di impedirlo.  
  
“Shhhh, buono. Non muoverti. È quasi fatta!”

“Ce l’ho! L’ho afferrato!”

“È quasi fatta, è quasi fatta, Dean!”

Un ultimo urlo, il più lacerante. Poi, la liberazione, che per Dean si traduce come il ritorno in superficie, la riconquista del proprio corpo e del proprio spazio naturale.  
  
“Eccolo qui, il maledetto! Ha ceduto finalmente!”

“È fatta!”

“Guarda com’era grosso—“  
  
“È fatta, Dean! È fatta!”

“Non mi fido a portare questo futuro _Facehugger_ a spasso per gli intestini di tuo fratello, meglio tirarlo fuori subito—“  
  
Solo quando comincia la lenta ma affrettata ritirata della sonda, Dean si accorge di essere fermo: di essere avviluppato in posizione fetale dal cumulo di muscoli che riconosce essere le braccia di Sam, cinte così forte intorno a lui da sentire il cuore di suo fratello battere contro le ginocchia piegate sul suo petto.  
  
“Quasi finito, Dean—“

Qualcosa gli sfugge ancora, in quella realtà ammorbidita dal sedativo. Sente i movimenti del colonscopio scorrere a ritroso dentro di sé, ma si limita a sobbalzare (o almeno quello che gli è concesso fare sotto la pressa umana che è Sam) solo in alcuni punti particolarmente tortuosi, non ha altre reazioni.

“Eccolo, il dannato—“  
  
Dean riapre gli occhi quando il leggero tintinnio di qualcosa contro un contenitore metallico lo distoglie dal suo stato di semi coscienza. Sbatte più volte le palpebre al suono dei commenti sbigottiti che si levano nell’aria. Ha ancora il cuore di Sam contro le ginocchia, ma non lo sente più così nitidamente come prima, né così veloce, come prima – il che, riesce in qualche modo a risultare consolante.  
Vorrebbe passare una mano contro i suoi occhi ancora offuscati, ma il gesto viene fermato ancora una volta da Sam, che ne raccoglie insieme i polsi e li spinge contro il lettino, aumentandone il senso di confusione.  
  
“Sarà meglio continuare, ci occuperemo dopo del nostro _cucciolo di mostro_.”  
  
“È finita?” balbetta Dean, speranzoso. La sua gola talmente asciutta da riuscire a tirare fuori solo un suono rauco, difficilmente riconducibile alla sua voce. Sam attarda a fornire una risposta, e la cosa non gli piace.  
“È finita, Sam?” ripete, tentando di voltare il collo verso il punto in cui quello di Sam è teso.  
  
Sam distoglie l’attenzione da qualunque cosa alle sue spalle la abbia attratta a tal punto da ignorare i suoi patetici richiami. Guarda in volto Dean, ne raccoglie le guance tra i palmi.  
“Quasi. Quasi fatto tutto, Dean.” e pur faticando a tenere gli occhi aperti, al cervello di Dean non sfugge il sospetto che si tratti di una balla ancor prima di sentire le sue natiche venire nuovamente separate, le gocce fredde di gel scivolare sulla pelle maltrattata, e la stessa orrenda, invasiva sonda tentare ancora l’ingresso ove in cuor suo sperava di non dover ricevere mai più nulla.

“Cazzo, non di nuovo—“ piagnucola con voce rotta, il collo piegato contro il petto, le unghia conficcate rabbiose nei palmi.  
  
“Dobbiamo completare l’esame sino in fondo, Dean.” È lo sgradevole commento della dottoressa ai suoi grugniti, accompagnato dalla mano di Sam che torna a posizionarsi ferma sul suo fianco e sulle sue spalle. “Potrebbero esserci altre uova nel colon ascendente o addirittura nel cieco, non possiamo rischiare—“ aggiunge, ma non basta. Non a Dean, la cui frustrazione ha già raggiunto livelli astronomici.  
  
“Sei sotto sedazione, non sentirai granché. Prova a rilassarti. Se non ci sono altre uova, finiremo in fretta!”

Ovattata per quanto la sua mente sia, Dean riesce comunque ad appuntarsi da qualche parte la bozza della ramanzina che ha intenzione di fare a Sam: se la figura mentalmente come una bacheca ricolma di _‘come cazzo hai potuto permettere che quella stronza mi stuprasse due volte con il suo arnese infernale?!’_ e di ‘ _Hai idea di come ci si senta ad avere un serpente di due metri su per il culo per ben due volte di seguito!?’_ , e altre imprecazioni più o meno legittime, contornate da oggetti lanciati a casaccio per la stanza, due-tre pugni sferrati al suo bel visetto serafico non appena tenterà di accampare ad una giustificazione (valida o meno), e urla, urla e _urla_. La conclusione – la parte più bella e appagante di tutte – lo vede sbattere la porta (perché dovrà obbligatoriamente esserci, una porta – non si mette su una simile scenata senza una porta da sbattere, di che stiamo parlando!?) con rimbombo tanto forte da far tremare le pareti, e rifugiarsi nella sua _Baby_ , l’unica che in questa faccenda è sempre stata dalla sua parte, l’unica che non lo avrebbe mai tradito; e sfrecciando con i Led Zeppelin a fracassargli i timpani, Dean avrebbe estinto la sua rabbia mandando a fanculo ogni singola forma di vita esistente.  
  
Ed è questa l’unica cosa in grado di consolarlo mentre lascia che il colonscopio lo penetri per la seconda volta, ed impotente, lui non può far altro che soffocare contro il petto di Sam, patria di dignità perdute, lamenti e singhiozzi più o meno composti.

Va improvvisamente meglio quando la dottoressa, dopo una breve dibattito intelligibile con Sam, inocula sul dorso della sua mano una seconda dose di quella _strabiliante meraviglia_ che _woah_ – ma perché se la tiene così stretta?

È a quel punto che lo spazio tempo sembra diventare qualcosa che non gli riguarda, una dimensione per comuni mortali da cui lui, come gli alieni di Vonnegut, si erge al di sopra imperturbabile.  
  
Ed è assolutamente meraviglioso, perché prima che possa davvero abituarsi a quella sensazione, sente la dottoressa pronunciare l’unica frase di senso compiuto di quella matassa di : “Tutto finito, Dean.”  
Questa volta, per davvero _._ E si domanda come abbia fatto a filtrare solo quella frase nel pagliaio di frasi incomprensibili che hanno fatto da sottofondo al suo _non essere_.

“È andata, non ci sono altre uova,”

Sente Sam scompigliargli i capelli della nuca con un gesto cauto e delicato, quasi un tentativo per distrarlo dalla dottoressa che, alle sue spalle, si appresta restituirgli il suo corpo nel suo stato pristino, liberandolo da qualsivoglia invasore, medicandone i muscoli maltrattati con qualcosa di freddo e infine, ricoprirlo.

“E’ andata, Dean—“ ripete ancora Sam, e Dean vede brillare qualcosa nei suoi occhi; qualcosa che gli piace tanto senza sapere bene neanche il perché.  
C’è un beep in allarme che, tuttavia, al contrario degli altri non cessa il proprio grido. Ad occhi chiusi, Dean lo sente distante, come un radar che fallisce a rintracciarlo e di cui non deve preoccuparsi più di tanto. Sam, non è però dello stesso parere.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Cosa c’è che non va?”  
  
“Non—non lo so, Dean—!“  
  
Avverte distintamente qualcuno voltarlo in fretta sulla schiena e poi afferrarlo per il mento; qualcun altro appiccicare le proprie dita sul suo viso, creare una sorta di ammucchiata di carne sul suo volto che a poco a poco diventa vaga, come un unico blocco indistinto che batte vigorosamente sulle sue guance come a punirlo per una ragione che non capisce (né vuole capire).

“Dean!”  
  
Riesce a schiudere gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere la dottoressa stirare le labbra, inforcare alle orecchie lo stetoscopio e poggiare il dischetto sul suo petto, prima che i suoi occhi ruotino all’indietro.  
  
“Dean!?”  
  
Adesso basta. C’è un momento in cui tacere e un momento in cui alzarsi in piedi e farsi valere.  
  
“Non—“ raccoglie con la lingua i filamenti di saliva che gli impiastricciano le labbra, “Non avrai i miei Lucky Charms anche questa volta, Sammy—”

Che vada a fanculo, quel dannato. Perché deve sempre fregarsi la sua parte di Lucky Charms?

  
-

  
Dean prende consapevolezza del _piccolo incidente di guardia_ solo nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si aprono pigramente ad un soffitto che, lì per lì, non crede di riconoscere.  
In realtà, salvo alcune eccezioni (il motel con il soffitto di specchi è uno di quelli) tutti i soffitti per lui sarebbero uguali e tutti sarebbero sconosciuti, dunque non avrebbe alcuna ragione per allarmarsi – ma qualcosa di imprecisato, un prurito più che vero e proprio segnale di pericolo, lo incitano a non soffermarsi troppo su quel soffitto così come vorrebbe, ma recuperare terreno, passare a cose più serie.  
Quando abbassa lo sguardo, capisce cosa il suo inconscio vuole suggerirgli.  
Tra le lenzuola ordinatamente piegate sul suo stomaco, Dean scorge una sorta di graffio perpendicolare sul braccio disteso di Sam, che lo attraversa dall’incavo del gomito ove poggia la propria testa, sino al polso.  
Non sanguina, è già incrostato – ma è gonfio e violaceo, di quel gonfio e violaceo che Dean sa non promettere nulla di buono.  
  
Suo fratello, dal canto suo, non sembra badarci. Dietro le ciocche castane che gli ricoprono gli occhi come una seconda palpebra tra sé e il mondo, Sam sonnecchia rivivendo qualcosa di movimentato, a giudicare dalla rapidità con cui le pupille nascoste saettano da un punto all’altro delle sue orbite.  
  
Per quel che riguarda sé stesso, invece - ha memorie confuse; non è certo di ricordare tutti i passaggi che lo hanno portato lì, ma dei dolori sordi in giro per il corpo gli rammentano che ha buone ragioni per essere in quel posto. Solleva la testa quasi impercettibilmente per prendere nota di ciò che vi ha intorno, ma fa appena in tempo a vedere la flebo e l’elettrocardiogramma al suo fianco, prima di sentire in gola il ritorno di un bolo acidulo salire su e punirlo per la sua spavalderia.  
  
Preme il palmo sulla bocca, volta la testa di fianco e con una serie di colpi di tosse consegna al pavimento il magro (quasi inesistente, in realtà) contenuto del suo stomaco.  
  
“ _Merda_. D—Dean!”

Sam si sveglia di soprassalto già dal primo conato; le sue grandi, premurose mani arrivano alle sue spalle mentre se ne sta ancora piegato in due sul bordo del letto, e al contrario di quanto abbia saputo fare da sé, quelle dita tra le scapole ci riescono a convincere il suo stomaco che non ha più nulla da vomitare.

“Non è successo niente, va tutto bene--” ripete intontito, più a sé stesso che ad altri, “è tutto a posto, Dean—“ continua, apre una mano sulla sua nuca, affonda il pollice in quel punto alla base dal cranio che non ha idea di come si chiami, ma cazzo – _cazzo se gli piace_.

“Stai bene?”  
  
Senza muoversi, Dean annuisce ad occhi chiusi; sputa della saliva rimasta impigliata tra i denti.

“Tieni, usa questo,” gli suggerisce, poggiandogli sulle labbra un fazzoletto, prima di premere sulla sua spalla e farlo tornare alla precedente posizione semi-seduta.

“Bentornato tra noi. Ci hai fatto spaventare—“  
  
Dean raccoglie il fazzoletto, ne guarda il contenuto disgustato – poi, lo allontana dalla sua vista, infastidito.

“Che è successo?”  
  
“Non ti ricordi nulla?” Quella mano che gli piazza sulla sua fronte è quasi un oltraggio. Ha fatto una domanda, non un indovinello, ma ha il fiato corto, e le proteste muoiono lì, nella mente.

Sam fa spallucce, la luce che filtra dalle veneziane in controluce illumina la sua sagoma camuffandone i tratti del viso, ed è ulteriormente fastidioso: Dean non sa dire se stia sorridendo o se quello che vede sul suo viso è la smorfia di compassione di un fratellino che si sta abituando troppo ad un ruolo che non gli appartiene.

“Sei andato in bradicardia, hai cominciato a sudare come un pazzo, e non reagivi ai farmaci—“

“In altre parole?” Il fastidio nel tono è più per la pezzuola fredda con cui Sam ha preso a detergergli la fronte e il collo che per altro. Si tocca le tempie pulsanti, scansa le dita di Sam.  
  
“In altre parole, sei svenuto. Forse un’eccessiva stimolazione del nervo vasovagale, un calo di pressione, una reazione avversa ai sedativi – chissà.”

I ricordi di Dean cominciano a riaffiorare sotto forma di sprazzi, brandelli disordinati di qualcosa capace di gonfiare il suo cuore in un moto che non anticipa nulla di buono. L’ingresso della dottoressa Morgans nella stanza, ne è il culmine.  
  
“Ti sei degnato di tornare tra noi, finalmente. Come ti senti?”

Dean risucchia di colpo dell’aria dalle narici, non sente la domanda. Rapito dal primordiale istinto di sopravvivenza, la sua attenzione ricade nelle mani della dottoressa _sinistramente_ nascoste nelle tasche del camice adesso tornato bianco, e nel suo passo lento e costante verso di lui, rimarcato dal suono dei tacchi sul linoleum del pavimento. La donna percepisce qualcosa, perché rimuove in fretta le mani dalle tasche, mostra i palmi in segno di resa:

“Tranquillo, conosco l’effetto che faccio sui miei pazienti dopo una colonscopia. Ti assicuro che non voglio farti nulla, questa volta–” prosegue con un sorriso compiaciuto mentre stende le dita verso il suo viso, puntando una torcia nelle sue pupille per qualche secondo, prima di trovare ciò che desidera e metterla via, raddrizzando la schiena.

“Immagino la mia improvvisa uscita di scena sia stata divertente come conclusione,”  
  
“Da morire,” risponde sarcastica, “la mia parte preferita è stato quando hai urinato sui piedi di tuo fratello.”

“Ho pisciato sui tuoi piedi?” gracchia voltandosi di colpo, l’orrore nel suo tono.

Sam solleva una spalla stringendola verso il collo, arrossisce: “Non eri cosciente, non preoccuparti.”  
  
“Cristo—“ Dean distoglie lo sguardo, spalma una mano sulla sua fronte quasi a frenare il flusso della propria fantasia che ne ricompone virtualmente il momento nel suo cervello.

“Ad ogni modo, ho qui qualcosa che sono certa ti solleverà il morale.” Il medico sventola sotto il suo naso storpiato dal fastidio una serie di fogli di carta spillati tra loro. Ne legge mentalmente uno adattandone i contenuti ad un linguaggio meno formale.  
  
“Come già anticipato durante l’esame, anche i tamponi confermano l’assenza di DNA estraneo. Dalle condizioni del tuo apparato genitale esterno ed interno, non c’è alcuna ragione per sospettare un contatto sessuale tra te e il Kappa.”  
  
Dean annuisce, corruga la fronte. Sa che il tono leggero della dottoressa è solo un tentativo di esorcizzare un argomento spinoso. “Quindi come diavolo è finita quella _cosa_ nel mio colon?”  
  
“Dean, stiamo parlando di una creatura sovrannaturale.” Il viso costernato di Sam si piazza nel suo campo visivo escludendo qualsiasi possibilità di rifuggire il suo sguardo altrove, “Per quel che sappiamo, potrebbe anche averlo fatto apparire schioccando le dita, lo sai anche tu.”

Lo sa. Solo, le consapevolezze non funzionano bene con lui. La mano di Sam scivola nuovamente tra le sue scapole nude, quel contatto lo solleva più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere.

“Dunque sono ancora vergine?”  
  
“Dean---” Sam ruota gli occhi.  
  
“Da quel _lato_ lo sarei ancora!” bofonchia tagliuzzando le parole tra i denti. La smorfia del viso di Sam è quella di qualcuno che potrebbe elencare al volo due o tre cosette che metterebbero in discussione la sua convinzione, ma il suo comunemente noto buonsenso lo fa desistere, e Dean sente di volergli bene anche per questo.

La dottoressa mette via i fogli e senza attendere oltre, recupera dalle tasche una grossa piastra di Petri contenente quello che nessuno dei presenti ha necessità di menzionare ad alta voce.  
  
Dean abbassa lo sguardo, fatica a mantenere il contatto visivo verso l’oggetto trionfantemente esposto dalla donna come una medaglia.

“Vorrà dire che saresti stato il secondo essere umano sulla faccia dell’universo a dare alla luce della prole da vergine,” sorride, ne approfitta per dare una seconda occhiata all’uovo bloccato dalla formaldeide.

“Non lo hai ancora bruciato?”

“L’ho passato ai raggi X. Dovresti vederlo, ha già i denti e gli artigli. Aguzzi come non mai. È davvero un campione interessante.”

“Dio, che schifo.”Dean sente nuovamente la nausea salirgli in gola, e non solo per i dolori lancinanti che cominciano risvegliarsi nel suo stomaco.  
  
“Dottoressa Morg—“

“Jenny.”  
  
“Jenny.” Si corregge imbarazzato Sam, rammentando la richiesta.“Capisco che possa destare curiosità, ma dovresti seriamente cospargerlo di sale e bruciarlo. Al più presto.”  
  
“Tranquilli, ho solo pensato che a Dean avrebbe fatto piacere vedere _il frutto dei suoi lombi.”_  
  
L’occhiataccia che le indirizza è stemperata dal dolore, ma Dean si augura comunque che la sua ostilità sia giunta almeno in parte inalterata.  
Divertita, la donna riconsegna alle sue tasche la piastra, ruota il bacino verso la porta.  
  
“Stavo giusto andando ad incenerirlo, volete venire con me?”  
  
“Volent—“ Dean puntella i pugni contro il materasso a volersi issare, ma una fitta allo stomaco gli fa cambiare idea. “Cazzo—“  
  
“Ehi, fa’ piano—!” ammonisce Sam, riadagiando con cautela le sue spalle irrigidite contro lo schienale del letto. Dean sente il sangue defluire dal volto, la vertigine tornare a richiamarlo all’abisso dell’incoscienza.  
Stringe i denti ringhioso: non ha intenzione di cedervi. Non di nuovo.  
  
“Cazzo—“, impreca ancora a denti serrati. La sua mano pressata contro l’addome gonfio viene allontanata e sostituita dalla più gentile mano di Sam, che si muove nel modo giusto e nei posti giusti, “Ci penso io, non preoccuparti—“  
  
“Hai i crampi, vero?” Il _fin troppo familiare_ profilo della dottoressa lievita sul suo volto, riportandolo a momenti che anche il battito del suo cuore sembra rammentare bene. Ha usato di nuovo quel tono, quello di fronte alla quale Dean può solo zittirsi, spiazzato dalla più cocente soggezione.  
Con un cenno silente, chiede a Sam di allontanare le mani, si siede su un angolo del letto e gli scopre la pancia tesa. Un gesto automatico il suo, così come automatico è l’irrigidirsi del suo addome sotto il tocco della donna.

  
“Mi era sembrato strano non ne soffrissi...” tasta con fare clinico vari punti senza dir nulla, ascolta sotto le dita il commento del suo stomaco, poi si rialza. “È solo l’aria insufflata durante l’esame. Il fastidio dovrebbe sparire completamente tra qualche ora.”

Si solleva, torna in fretta in piedi. Controlla le flebo collegate all’asta sostituendone una sacca con una lasciata in bilico sul carrello sottostante.   
  
“Potresti avere un leggero sanguinamento per un paio di giorni. È del tutto normale, data la rimozione. A meno che non dovesse diventare eccessivo. In quel caso, beh—faresti meglio a rivolgiti al più vicino ospedale, e al più presto.”  
  
Un sorriso sarcastico innalza i suoi zigomi: “Non accadrà.”

“No, infatti.” concorda il medico, sta al gioco “Del resto, sono stata io ad operarti, quindi è un ipotesi altamente improbabile.”

Bene così, direbbe Dean, ma preferisce arrivare al dunque.  
  
“Dunque posso andare?” gesticola, schiudendo una mano.

“Tra due ore, se fai il bravo.”, cinguetta lei, leziosa. “Anche se, in tutta onestà, preferirei tenerti in osservazione sino a dopodomani—giusto in caso.”  
  
 _‘Col cazzo’_ sarebbe la risposta più naturale che Dean formulerebbe: si immagina già, con le chiappe al vento, alla mercé delle dita invasive di Jennifer Morgans che, per scrupolo o per curiosità, vorrebbe sicuramente valutare ogni singolo istante dell’intero processo di guarigione, sondandone cambiamenti e piccole variazioni non messe in conto.  
  
“Ne sono lusingato, ma se non sbaglio, la fantasia non è esattamente il tuo forte. Lo hai detto anche tu che faticheresti a spiegare al primario un mio ricovero, no?”  
  
“Dean, piantala--”

La dottoressa scuote la testa con supponenza, piega il collo verso la propria spalla, aggrotta le sopracciglia: “Oh, sono sicura che qualcosa mi verrebbe in mente. E poi, penso che Sam sarebbe disposto a darmi una mano ove fallissi, non è così?”  
  
Lo sguardo d’assenso tra lei e Sam è immediato. Lo coglie con le labbra ancora attorcigliate dal fastidio.  
  
“Certo.”  
  
Banale e prevedibile come pochi altri figli di puttana al mondo, pensa Dean ricambiando con una vagonata di odio, lo sguardo serafico indirizzatogli dal fratello.  
  
“Spiacente, ma non rimarrò qui a farmi frugare il _culo_ da t _e_ per altri due giorni.” solleva un indice autorevole, accarezza la sottile soglia che divide la determinazione dal terrore.

“Non ho alcun interesse verso il _culo_ degli uomini. Il tuo, per quanto tu ne abbia un’alta considerazione, lasciatelo dire, non fa eccezione.” sogghigna lei, indicando con un cenno di sufficienza qualcosa di Dean che vorrebbe far credere di aver visto più di quanto in cuor suo avrebbe sperato; e Dean ne è divertito e indispettito allo stesso tempo, non sa dire in quale percentuale.  
Sam, dal canto suo, cerca di metter fine al quel patetico teatrino schiarendosi la gola senza riuscire veramente a farlo.

Divertita, il medico si volta di fianco, firma un paio fogli, scartoffie di cui non ha nulla da dire, poi, prima di raggiungere la porta, annuncia ciò per cui Dean la guarda con insistenza: “Credo tu abbia avuto una giornata decisamente lunga, per cui, ti lascio riposare. Ci vediamo tra due ore, allora. E ripeto, solo _se fai il bravo_. E se ricomprerai un paio di scarpe a tuo fratello, ne avrà decisamente bisogno. Davvero la mia parte preferita!”

“Certamente, sarà la prima cosa che farò non appena metterò piede fuori da qui, puoi credermi.” Il sorriso a 32 denti di Dean incontra, quando volta la testa, quello genuinamente divertito di Sam, e scompare di colpo per lasciare il posto al dispetto.  
  


“Non ti ho detto qual è stata invece la mia parte preferita.” Sam cambia argomento, arriccia le labbra forzandole al contegno.

“Parte preferita di cosa?”  
  
“Di quando sei crollato.”

Dean ha il sentore che Sam stia per dire qualcosa che non piacerà né a lui, né al suo orgoglio.  
  
“Qual è stata, sentiamo?” prevenuto, Dean batte i palmi sulle proprie ginocchia coperte.  
  
“Lucky Charms.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Hai detto che non mi avresti dato i tuoi Lucky Charms.”  
  
“Cristo,” Dean ruota gli occhi e poi il collo; lascia che la fronte precipiti sulla sua mano, unico rifugio ancora in grado di potersi permettere.  
  
“Non pensavo ci tenessi così tanto.”  
  
“Cazzo, me li hai sempre fregati! Non c’è stata una sola volta in cui io sia riuscito a mangiare una vera porzione di Lucky Charms” sbotta di colpo risentito, anche per il miscuglio di nostalgia e tenerezza che ritrova sul volto adesso ammorbidito di Sam, _e che cazzo_.  
  
Ma a Sam non sembra importare niente del suo imbarazzo; ha in mano il suo telefono e le dita sul touchscreen tradiscono un certo entusiasmo quando, orgogliose, presentano al suo broncio perplesso ciò che sembra essere un ordine Amazon.  
  
“È per questo che te ne ho appena ordinato una confezione tra tutte le varianti disponibili.”

_E che cazzo.  
  
_ “Ma chi la vuole quella schifezza per moccios– “  
  
L’illuminazione: il singolo raggio di sole capace di spazzare via tutte le ombre del suo umore ha la forma di un paio di caratteri in grassetto fucsia su una scatola arcobaleno. Dean soffia il cellulare dalle mani di Sam per guardare bene ciò ai suoi sensi non è sfuggito: “-c _azzo_ , fanno ancora quelli ai marshmallow?” sorride, inebetito. “Costavano un rene, ai tempi. Papà ce li comprò solo una volta.”  
  
“Marshmallow e, guarda qua –“ Sam riprende possesso del suo smartphone, scorre verso il basso il menù del suo ordine. Mostra una nuova schermata: “Gusto Pie.”  
  
“No, stai scherzando!” Improvvisamente, Dean sente di avere di nuovo dieci anni, e va assolutamente bene. “Saranno la cosa più sintetica del mondo, ma mentirei se ti dicessi che non muoio dalla voglia di assaggiarli.”

“Ti arriveranno tra tre giorni.”  
  
“Tre giorni?” Quelle parole sono quasi un esorcismo per il suo entusiasmo: lo rispediscono indietro ove non può più percepirne neppure l’essenza.

“È quanto dovrai aspettare prima di poter mangiare nuovamente cibo solido. Sai, per la _rimozione—_ “  
  
“E’ uno scherzo!?”

“Passeranno in fretta.” Dean sa che la stretta di Sam che le pacche di Sam che spingono la sua spalla contro il cuscino sono solo un misero tentativo di rabbonirlo – _che_ _stronzo_.  
  
“Ti farò provare una nuova esperienza culinaria, non ti dispiacerà.” continua, ed è davvero troppo.  
  
“Col cazzo, Sam! Io non li voglio i tuoi orrendi _biberon_ proteici!”  
  


“Ti piaceranno.”  
  
Dean tace; chiude gli occhi, scuote la testa dopo un lungo sospiro che gli riempie i polmoni di delusione.  
  
“Cristo, fatico a credere che tutto ciò non sia davvero un incubo—“  
  
“Ad ogni modo...” Sam si solleva in piedi. Attarda il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti fuori dalla finestra, ma Dean lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che non vi è nulla al di là di essa da attirare la sua attenzione, e non si sbaglia. Era solo un modo per accertarsi di incontrare i suoi occhi nel momento in cui avrebbe voltato la testa. Dean si prepara mentalmente a qualcosa.  
  
“Grazie per esserti lasciato _salvare_.“

Lo sapeva.

Rimescola qualcosa nelle guance Dean, qualcosa che sembra infettare di amaro ogni angolo della sua bocca, Un retrogusto lasciato dalle parole non dette, e di cui adesso ne rimesta i cadaveri alla ricerca di qualcosa da recuperare per poter articolare una risposta degna di quanto scoccato a bruciapelo da Sam.  
  
Annuisce lentamente, si guarda intorno alla stanza, tende le labbra arricciate: “Beh, dovevo pur trovare un modo per farti smettere di piagnucolare, no? -- Com’era? _Rivoglio mio fratello tra due giorni?_ ”  
  
“Dean!”

Stira un angolo delle labbra in un mezzo sorriso malvagio. “ _Voglio ancora il mio fratellone a prendersi cura di me?_ Com’è che dicevi, Sammy?”  
  
“Piantala!”

Lo fa solo perché è Sam. Perché è _sempre_ Sam. (Perché se fosse un tantino meno Sam di quanto non lo sia di solito, visti gli eventi recenti, suo fratello potrebbe trovare mille e più spunti per stroncare facilmente la sua beffa prepotente, ma è sempre il solito, noioso Sam, e Dean sa che non lo farebbe mai).

“D’accordo, d’accordo –” Dean solleva le braccia in segno di resa, sente nello stomaco rimescolarsi qualcos altro oltre al dolore – qualcosa di bello: conforto, forse.  
  
“A proposito,” trascina via delle lacrime incrostate tra le ciglia, sogghigna ancora “mi dispiace per quel graffio che hai lì—credo di esserne il responsabile, o mi sbaglio?”  
  
Ancora paonazzo in volto, Sam storce il muso in una smorfia antipatica:“Come vedi, tenerti fermo non è stato semplice.”

Dean risponderebbe con qualcosa di ulteriormente fastidioso, ma sa che Sam avrebbe potuto tirar fuori di peggio (ma, come già detto, non lo farà: perché è il solito, discreto Sam), quindi gliela concede.

-

Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, Jennifer Morgans torna a vagliare le sue condizioni due ore dopo.  
Monitora la situazione cardiaca e ancora una volta il suo stomaco, palpando qua e là tra intestini di cui Dean non riesce a nascondere lo stato di indolenzimento; inietta qualcosa nella flebo: qualcosa che a Dean (e ai suoi intestini, soprattutto) piace tanto, a giudicare dal modo in cui i muscoli del suo volto si distendono al suo ingresso nelle vene.  
  
“Ho parlato al primario. Ho detto che sei mio nipote e che hai avuto un episodio di sanguinamento rettale. Puoi restare tutta la notte in osservazione, se vorrai. “

Il declino della gentile offerta era qualcosa che non stupisce né lei né Sam.  
  
“Dean, potrebbe essere una buona idea invec—“  
  
“Niente da fare, sto bene, beniss—“ si ferma, una parte dei suoi intestini non gradisce il repentino movimento con cui porta le anche verso l’esterno del letto, ma non è un suo problema. “— _benissimo_ ”.

Firma velocemente il foglio di dimissioni consegnato dalle mani della dottoressa, e sotto le spalle sollevate e il volto poco convinta di questa, Dean, trionfante, riconquista le redini della sua vita.

“Guido io.”

Dean non se lo fa dire due volte.  
È stato complicato anche solo arrivare al parcheggio: le gambe tremolanti come budini e lo stomaco incazzato sembrano rinfacciargli l’infelice scelta di andare via, ma non torna sui suoi passi. Oh, no, no.

“Tranquillo, ce la faccio—“ bisbiglia a Sam mentre lo aiuta ad adagiarsi sul sedile anteriore. Giusto perché sa che ignorerà le sue parole.

Stringe i denti, sente la bile ritornargli in gola, e fa tutto schifo.  
A partire da quel mal di testa lancinante che sembra capace di fargli esplodere il cervello.  
  
“Va bene così? Sei comodo?”  
  
“Sto bene, Sam—! Dà gas a quel pedale!” Il giubbotto arrotolato a mo’ di cuscino odora di Sam, e una parte di Dean è stupidamente grato a quello stupido gigante premuroso per aver avuto la brillante idea di piazzarglielo di lato al viso.  
  
Sam gli inforca gli occhiali da sole recuperati dal vano portaoggetti; è pomeriggio, ma il sole è ancora alto ed è di un abbagliante altamente irritante.  
  
“Cerca di dormire un po’, okay? Torneremo da Bobby per un qualche giorno, così potrai riposare in santa pace.”  
  
La mano di Sam sul suo petto dopo averlo coperto con il suo cappotto e il rombo dell’auto, sono la firma della perfezione.  
  
-

  
“Sì, sta bene. È andato tutto bene.”

Dean si perde l’inizio della conversazione. Se ne accorge nello stesso momento in cui si rende conto di essersi appisolato. Una lama di sole, grossa quanto un machete, gli sbatte contro il viso, e questo spiegherebbe anche il perché nel suo sogno confuso, Sam stava facendo una grigliata sulla sua testa.  
  
Non sa effettivamente quanto tempo sia passato da quando si è appisolato, ma probabilmente non è stato molto. Al di là del finestrino, sfrecciano indicazioni stradali sfocate, quasi liquide – non ne riesce a catturare neppure una, ed è già abbastanza per suggerirgli che qualunque droga abbia in corpo, essa è ancora nella più rigogliosa della sua attività.

“Adesso sta riposando. Non è stata una passeggiata. Non so come avremmo fatto se non avessi conosciuto la dottoressa Morgans, Bobby.”  
Lo stridente suono spettrale che aveva udito in alternanza alle frasi di Sam assume via via una cadenza sempre più familiare. Dean non tarda a riconoscerla come la voce di Bobby distorta dal vivavoce.   
  
“È tutta matta come al solito?”  
  
Sam ridacchia: “Non so cosa intendi per _solito_ , ma è decisamente una persona particolare.”  
  
“La cosa più importante è che abbia salvato Dean, e che abbia distrutto l’uovo.”

Dean conosce la sua auto, e conosce anche Sam. Ma anche se non fosse stato così, avrebbe sentito comunque l’improvvisa perdita dell’acceleratore sotto ai suoi piedi. Muovere il collo e voltarsi verso Sam però, fa sapere qualcosa che improvvisamente prende a mordergli lo stomaco, potrebbe rendere troppo reale una sensazione che preferirebbe non sfiorare, ignorare, lasciar morire esattamente dov’è, intorpidita come i suoi muscoli.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
“Sì—“

“Sei ancora lì?”  
  
Sam riprende il controllo della strada, accelera, guadagna terreno, ed eccolo, il suo fratellino.  
  
“S—sì. Sì, Bobby. Ci sono.”  
  
“...Jenny ha distrutto l’uovo, vero?”

Sam deglutisce. “Ce lo ha mostrato in un disco di Petri. Ha detto che lo avrebbe distrutto da lì a poco. Non vedo il motivo di dubitarne.”  
  
Il silenzio di Bobby non è da imputare alla mancanza di segnale, e Dean lo sa.  
Ed evidentemente, lo sa anche Sam.  
  
“Dovrei?”

“Maledizione...”  
  
“Bobby?”  
  
“Mi era sembrata fin troppo entusiasta al telefono quando l’ho avvisata che l’avreste chiamata—“ commenta, “Jennifer lo ha tenuto con sé, quella figlia di puttana!”  
  
“Terrebbe con sè l’uovo di un mostro? Per farne cosa?”

“Studiarlo. Analizzarlo. Farne esperimenti e Dio solo sa quali altre diavolerie!”  
  
“Oh, andiamo—“  
  
Sam imbocca una curva a velocità elevata, le gomme scarrocciano sull’asfalto per un paio di metri in un modo che Dean conosce bene, anche nel suo significato.  
  
“Ti sembra che scherzerei su una cosa simile? Non è diventata viceprimario di gastroenterologia per caso, dà un’occhiata su internet – il suo nome è ovunque, è considerata una sorta di luminare del suo campo, soprattutto per il suo contributo alla ricerca e alla sperimentazione, e anche se questo non lo troverai su internet, ti assicuro che i suoi interessi non sempre si limitano alla _medicina umana_.”

“Bobby, non starai esagerando? Da come parlava della sua compagna _,_ rivelatasi una Kitsune, non mi sembrava molto affine a questo genere di creature.”  
  
“Già, e chi credi abbia scoperto—e sopratutto, _come_ abbia scoperto—che, ad esempio, le Kitsune emanano feromoni in grado di attirare per settimane creature della medesima specie nel raggio di cento chilometri dal momento in cui ne sventri una?”  
  
“Cristo—“  
  
“ _Cristo_.” replica Dean, impercettibile. E non per il modo goffo con cui le ruote slittano su una cunetta, facendolo sobbalzare.

“Quando l’ho salvata dalla sua _fidanzatina_ non sapeva ancora nulla di mostri, demoni e altre oscenità sovrannaturali. Era solo una studentessa, ferita e sotto shock, per poco non c’è rimasta secca: non potevo immaginare si facesse prendere la mano così _in fretta_. Ha rubato il corpo della Kitsune dal mio furgone la notte stessa. Mi accorsi del furto tre giorni dopo, quando feci ritorno a Sioux Falls. Tornai subito indietro e al mio arrivo, aveva già ucciso altre due Kitsune accorse alla morte della prima: le aveva dissezionate nell’obitorio dell’università, scoprendo gran parte di ciò che sappiamo tutt’ora sulle Kitsune, informazioni che non si trovano neppure nelle fonti giapponesi.”  
  
“O-okay—“  
  
“No, no è affatto okay, Sam. Dio solo sa quante volte Jennifer Morgans si sia fatta sfuggire un mostro o due dai suoi laboratori! L’ultima volta, circa tre anni fa, un Rugaru da lei catturato ha quasi divorato un’intera famiglia! Aveva giurato persino davanti a Rufus che da quel momento in poi avrebbe chiuso per sempre con gli esperimenti sui mostri! E invece, adesso ci è ricascata, dannazione!”  
  
“Un momento Bobby, rallenta—non sappiamo se abbia davvero tenuto con sé l’uovo. Potrebbe averlo distrutto, gettato nell’inceneritore, proprio come diceva che avrebbe fatto...”

“Già, potrebbe. Ma potrebbe anche averlo con sé, ricreare un ambiente adatto e attendere che schiuda tra due giorni. Ritrovarci un giovane Kappa affamato tra i piedi non è un rischio che possiamo cogliere.”

  
Dean lo sente. Sa che sta per arrivare. Lo sente dall’auto che ormai non supera più quella soglia di velocità che lo faceva sentire al sicuro; lo sente dal silenzio di Sam; lo sente dal modo in cui sta trattenendo il fiato.  
  
“Cosa possiamo fare, Bobby?”  
  
La risposta, in realtà, è quanto di più prevedibile possa esistere sulla faccia del creato.

“Tornate subito indietro. Non ammetterebbe neanche sotto tortura di avere con sé l’uovo, dunque dovrete trovare una scusa per restare lì e cercarlo, o nella peggiore delle ipotesi non ci riuscisse, tenervi pronti ad incontrare un Kappa incazzato. A proposito, dovrete colpirlo sul _sara_ , il piatto che i Kappa hanno in testa, e solo allora decapitarlo.”

Sam continua a tacere, ma a Dean sembra di poter sentire tutti i suoi pensieri. Tutti quanti, uno ad uno. In particolare, i tentativi in cui cercherà di spiegargli la prossima, banale e quanto inevitabile mossa.  
  
“Non sarà difficile, in fondo. Dean è sveglio?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Non verifica neppure che lo sia. Evidentemente, non è pronto.

“Forse non è un male. Sopporterà meglio la notizia e, rimbambito, potrebbe persino essere più convincente. Inventati che sta male, che sanguina o che ha dolori insopportabili e fallo ricoverare. Nel frattempo che Jenny sarà impegnata con tuo fratello, tu cercherai l’uovo e lo brucerai. Potrebbe rivelarsi un caso semplice, in fondo-“

  
Probabilmente, Sam starà pensando che quello è il caso più difficile della sua carriera da cacciatore, uno di quelli che porterebbero i migliori ad appendere il fucile (a sale) al chiodo e cambiare radicalmente vita mandando al diavolo ciò che circola nell’oscurità, ma Dean conosce davvero il suo prevedibile fratellino, sa che un po’ vuole crederci. Sa che in questo momento, probabilmente gli piacerà pensare che alberghi un briciolo di verità nelle parole di Bobby, e tenterà di vederne il lato positivo, e non può dargli torto: è l’unico modo per non perdere la testa, dopotutto.  
  
Bobby interrompe la chiamata, e nel silenzio, quell’esigenza è viva più che mai. Sente distintamente il sospiro di Sam, poi la mano che gli si piazza su una spalla spingendo piano.  
  
“Che figlia di puttana.”  
  
Rauco, Dean interviene prima che suo fratello possa anche solo formulare mentalmente la sentenza.  
  
Sollevarlo dall’infame impresa di sentenziare la morte della sua dignità, è il gesto d’amore più grande che potrebbe mai fare: spera che Sam apprezzi.

_Meet the monster at the river’s bottom – Fine_

_____

**Author's Note:**

> NON BETATA (non potevo davvero chiedere a qualcuno di betare una simile mostruosità, sarei stata una persona orrenda!)
> 
> Fanfiction scritta per la “(Don’t) tag me! – Challenge” del gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia su prompt di Darlene Stilinki “Dean deve fare una colonscopia”.  
> Probabilmente la povera Darlene si aspettava una fic breve e carina, non certo una epopea. E va beh. ^^”  
> Sick!Dean è qualcosa che non sono solita a scrivere (nelle mie fic, il malcapitato è sempre Sam), ma ogni tanto è divertente avere il caro, buon vecchio Winchester come paziente. Per un maniaco del controllo come lui, un esame simile (con il lacerante dubbio di ciò che è avvenuto in acqua con il Kappa) penso possa essere uno dei suoi incubi peggiori.  
> Sono assolutamente consapevole che abbia a malapena una trama, ma vorrei comunque ringraziarvi per aver letto sino a qui.
> 
> PS: Se amate l’Hurt/Comfort, veniteci a trovare!


End file.
